The One Doctor: 50th Anniversary Special
by yggdrazil
Summary: The One Doctor is how I would create the 50th Anniversary Special should be, if everything was possible with all actors alive and willing to do it, as well as no budgetary limits! It is an Epic tale that will depict what the show means and how it lasted.


**The One and Only**

The Doctor smiled as he ran around the large, sleek TARDIS console. His hair flopped around back and forth over his young looking eyes that carried within them unimaginable depth. While the TARDIS made its iconic sound and shook around, the doctor tripped over his other foot and collapsed onto the consol. A myriad of buttons and levers were pushed and an assortment of lights blinked onto the monitor. The display screen read WARNING, which was not an unusual sight in this Type-40 TARDIS. The Doctor stumbled to his feet, brushed himself off, and fixed his bowtie, all while wearing a ridiculous grin. He thought about how much had changed on his journey into his eleventh form. A LOT.

The TARDIS began shaking more violently as the Doctor tried to undo what he had fallen on in vain. Eventually he gave up, through his head back and yelled,

"GERONIMO!"

"What in the world!" Amy Pond bounded down the staircase two at a time. "Doctor, what have you done?"

"Dunno!" The Doctor laughed.

"What do you mean you don't…" Rory appeared at the top of the Staircase, but as he tried to bound down them he lost his footing and began to stumble. He collapsed at the foot of the stairs.

"Oh get up, you buffoon!" Amy mandated.

Rory lifted himself to his feet as the violent rocking stopped, the undulating whooshing sound died off, and the TARDIS materialized.

"Where are we?" Rory inquired.

"Let's find out," The Doctor said with that "I hope we find trouble here" grin that he so often wore.

The Doctor flipped a switch, and the large, sleek monitor descended from a spot on the console. The Doctor slammed his fist onto a button. The monitor blinked to life and,

"Hello Sweetie!"

The Doctor yelped and jumped back in shock as the face of River Song filled the screen. "Nice of you to drop by, sweetie, I could use your help!"

Amy looked at the Doctor and saw in his eyes an emotion that had been so long foreign to the Doctor's face. Love. Only, not just any sort of love, buts intimate love. She couldn't help but smile and laugh a little. She didn't trust River Song, but she loved seeing the Doctor so happy.

The Doctor ran to the doors and through them open. Then, he threw himself into River's embrace and they began to kiss.

"Quit the snogging and GET A ROOM" Amy said, but she was still smiling.

The Doctor and River let go, and just smiled. The Doctor inquired, "What did you say you needed my help with, again, River?"

River's smile faded, and she whispered "I'm sorry, sweetie." She then stepped aside and loud clangs and stomping could be hear, all echoing with the same monotonous chorus of,

"DELETE! DELETE! DELETE!"

The Cybermen marched up to the Doctor and grabbed him. More marched in and grabbed Amy and Rory. The remaining grabbed River. They were all forced forward. One of the Cybermen issued a directive.

"All will be taken to the Capital New Kroy. They are all time travellers, and they are to be assimilated. Now, MOVE!"

The group was pushed along in the middle of a group of Cybermen. The Doctor turned to River. "Where are we?"

"Earth! I'm sure of it, I recognized the continents as soon as I got here today. I was just exploring when I saw a group of people. They were some sort of cult but I wanted to investigate. Turns out they were a group of converters, building a machine. I helped them finish it, only to find out that it turned people into Cybermen. When more Cybermen came, I was about to be put into the convertor, when we heard the sound of the TARDIS. I knew I had to get to you, so I told them it was a time machine that came.I was forced to show them the way. I'm sorry."

"It's in the past now River, besides I don't think we are on earth, look at that planet up there."

"Its just the moon during the day, right?" River said.

"Not at all. Look closer."

On closer inspection, the faded shape high in the sky was a large planet. And in it were faded colors. Lots of blues swirled over greens. Squinting, River gasped. "But that's…Earth."

"Right you are! That is Earth. We are on Mondas." The Doctor exclaimed, an edge of excitement creeping into his voice.

"Mondas?" Amy and River said in unison.

"Long ago," The Doctor explained. "Earth had a twin planet. Mondas. It was exactly like Earth in every way, right down to the humanoids who lived on it. Unfortunately, these Mondasians wanted to leave, and replaced the magnetic core of their planet with an energy system for piloting there planet throughout the universe."

"What?" Amy cried out.

"Impossible!" River exclaimed, astonished.

"Nope! Not impossible at all. This happened, all right! And as the flew through the universe…"

"Wait, wait, wait" Rory said from behind. "If they flew away from the Sun, then they would die for sure!"

"Oh For….RORY PLEASE! That's why, as soon as they began to leave, they began to convert into Cybermen! With the sole directive of survival and assimilation." The Doctor said.

"Oh kay! Doctor, that's all fine and good, but what about us now! We are stuck far in the past on Earth's twin planet as they are getting ready to pilot it away! What now!" Amy yelled, just as a chrome city, that shimmered so brightly in the sun it was blurred by heat waves, came into view. "Not to mention we are surrounded by these hunks of metal and about to become one of them OURSELVES.

"Well," The Doctor smiled, "If I am right, and I always am, then the new piloting core will have set the old magnetic waves everywhere, unleashing their power. And if it were to be focused, the magnetism would hold all the Cybermen on the ground, magnetized. And what releases huge amounts of energy that this task would require…"

"The Sonics!" River yelled. She pulled her sonic screwdriver from her pocket and held down the button. It blinked a bright green.

The Doctor, in unison, pulled out his and turned it on. "Three…" He counted. "Two," They paused when the Cybermen noticed this and began to move on them.

"One!" The Doctor thrust the Sonic at River's, they connected and released a blast of energy which hit the grass beneath them.

The ground shook as the magnetized atoms surged together and then the energy released. The Cybermen screamed in a monotone that might have been something close to anger as they were instantly magnetized to the ground.

"Get to the TARDIS!" The Doctor yelled. He then turned to the Cybermen, "Remember me, I am the Doctor!" He turned to run with the others but the Cyberman leader, immobilized on the ground stopped him.

"We know the Doctor, of course we do! And you are not the Doctor!"

"What?" The Doctor said, whipping back towards him. "What do you mean! I am the Doctor, and in your future, I will defeat you here on Mondas as you return."

"We are returned. The group the woman met was a group of humans from Earth who willingly came to Mondas to be converted. We met the Doctor back in the Twentieth Century. He is an old man. He almost defeated us. But soon golden mechanical monsters appeared from nowhere. The Doctor was about to be poisoned to a great extent by radiation, and he attacked the creatures. But he then fainted, and the golden creatures protected him, and returned him to his time machine. He then, left, as did the creatures. Mondas was forced to leave again, but now we have returned!"

"Impossible! That didn't happen! You are Lying!" The Doctor, confused, sprinted off after the others.

He soon reached the TARDIS and got inside. River, Amy, and Rory were waiting. "What happened?" Amy asked, concerned.

"Nothing that you need to worry…" The Doctor began as he walked to the console. But at that point, his hands began to glow, encased with auton energy. "Whaa?"

"Impossible," River gasped. "But in the future…"

As the auton energy picked up, still gritting his teeth the Doctor yelled, "Spoliers, River! Spoilers!"

"SCREW SPOILERS, DOCTOR!" River yelled. "You are still You in the future. This is impossible! You Will not Regenerate, because you are still this person in the Future!" River reached towards the Doctor but was blasted off her feet by auton energy. She flew into the air and collided into Rory. Both went sprawling to the floor.

The Doctor shook his head, a tear rolling down his cheek. "Good bye."

He Then put on one last smile, barely visible through the energy field, spread out his arms and threw his head back.

"GERONIMO!"

Auton Energy enveloped the Doctor and then exploded out in every direction. Amy was knocked onto the ground, unconscious as well.

Coming to quickly, River, Amy and Rory got to their feet. The Auton Energy was dying out and fading, but in the process, the Doctor had fallen to the floor. The final wisp of Auton energy veiling the Doctor's face evaporated, leaving behind an ancient, cunning, and intelligent face. The Doctor slowly pulled his old, frail body up.

He knew this body, he knew it quite well. His memory overall was fading away, but this body was the one thing he knew perfectly. It was his first body, before he had ever regenerated, even though this was completely impossible. But his memory was beginning to fog, and part of him thought maybe he had never regenerated. He looked and saw the young crew gawking at him.

"Doctor?" Amy said.

"The one and only!" The Doctor said as his wrinkled lips curled into a sly smile.


End file.
